


高岭之花 第四章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: all俊nct同人文





	高岭之花 第四章

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是肯定的，不要上升不要当真，看个文乐呵下~（本人有特殊癖好，把角色写恶劣并不是黑成员，可能是剧情需要亦或者是我就喜欢这挂的2333）

第四章

大半夜的，黄仁俊是被一股重量和身下传来的燥热弄醒的，盖在身上的薄被被某人扔到了床底下，“罪魁祸首”不仅把自己脱了个精光，还褪下了他的内裤，埋在他的下身嘬得滋滋有味，弄得黄仁俊小穴湿哒哒的，手也不老实，握住黄仁俊的硬挺，从根部到铃口肆意玩弄，黄仁俊哪是Alpha的对手，急促的喘息伴随着乳白色的黏糊糊的液体就这样顺着Alpha骨节分明的手流了下来。

“嗯啊~帝努你嗯~走开嗯~”

本是要怒斥的话脱口而出就变成了呻吟，黄仁俊无力得挣扎着，想把李帝努踹下床，殊不知憋了一天火的Alpha不像以往那般听话。

从白天听到黄仁俊一直跟在李马克身边，李帝努就憋着一股火，拍摄时连最基本的面部管理也没控制好，凶着一张脸反而阴差阳错让摄像师拍出了灵感，拖着他多拍了好久。Alpha这头被工作绊住了脚，但手倒是不停得给黄仁俊发信息就怕人被李马克拐跑了！

但Omega别说回复了，连读都没读，这不，Alpha大半夜回来看到他惦记了一整天Omega乖巧的躺在床上睡觉，心还没安稳下来又跳到了嗓子眼，直接爬上床，把Omega裤子脱了好好检查。

发情期这事不止黄仁俊一人注意着，李帝努也在一旁死盯着呢。

不知道是因为临近毕业对梦队有新的安排还是怎样，最近李帝努几个人老是被经纪人抓着去拍新东西，有工作李帝努是开心，但是这段时间离开黄仁俊又让他心慌，就怕被其他人捷足先登。

瞧着黄仁俊醒了，李帝努顺着他娇小的身躯爬上来，正对上Omega的脸，一手撑在黄仁俊的脸旁，一手霸道的掐住黄仁俊的下巴，向Omega索吻。

本来就烦了一天的Omega，这会下巴还被掐痛了，也是一肚子气，合着谁都能欺负他是吧？

无意识得鼓起脸，转向背面，身体还挣扎起来，双脚往李帝努身上乱蹦，想把人踹下去！

“别闹，乖。”欲望上头的Alpha哪里肯让Omega逃脱了，一手揽过黄仁俊的细腰把人给箍住了，压着Omega就是亲，先前舔弄Omega小穴的膻味还在李帝努的嘴里，舌与舌的交缠戏弄把淫液灌给了黄仁俊，让Omega顿时反胃想呕吐。

房间里全是两人砸砸亲嘴的声音，听得黄仁俊羞红了脸，两人的信息素肆意飘荡，一会儿功夫就被李帝努亲软了的Omega也不挣扎了，乖乖得躺在李帝努的身下。

李帝努不知道黄仁俊有没有发现，Omega似乎对他的信息素特别没有招架，他网上查过，专家说这种很可能是碰上了信息素百分之百契合的对象。

但李帝努很少会用信息素去压黄仁俊，他不喜欢这样，搞得好像全是因为信息素才肯雌伏于他一般。

但后来得知李马克千方百计都没办法冲撞开的Omega生殖腔却每每在他的粗硬面前含苞欲放，说不兴奋那是假的，所以每一次他都会很用力的撞击那柔软的生殖腔口，不停玩弄。

“嗯~你轻点啊~嗯~轻、轻点嗯~”黄仁俊修剪干净的指甲死死抠住李帝努的肩膀，娇弱得承受住来自Alpha火热的爱。

李帝努终于放过黄仁俊的小嘴，这会转向了Omega耳垂，咬了一口，束缚着黄仁俊的腰闯了进去就加大力度动了起来。先前就被Alpha舔湿的小穴瞬间就接受了李帝努，一咬一咬的，恨不得李帝努肏进来就不要出去了。

黄仁俊的小穴老早熟悉了李帝努的粗硬，Omega被肏得舒服极了，眼睛都闭了起来，樱桃小嘴止不住得呻吟。

“太深了啊~好舒服嗯~Jeno~啊~Jeno嗯~”

“我在，仁俊，舒服吗？”

黄仁俊被肏得说不出完整一句话，只能手上使力，抱着Alpha，把自己往李帝努身上贴，扭着臀想要李帝努再用力些。

李帝努喜欢在黄仁俊身上留下各种印记，他喜欢嘬吻黄仁俊纤弱的脖颈，看着那里绽放一朵又一朵他刻上的吻痕，他喜欢咬黄仁俊的奶头，好几次把奶头都给咬破了，Omega每次都得流着泪等着他给他上药，他一边吃豆腐一边想着下次还是要吃奶头。

Omega想要再深点，Alpha哪里会不肯，这不，肉棒又探入得更深，小穴紧紧包裹着肉棒，夹得李帝努都没忍住呻吟出声，两个球紧贴着Omega的小穴，挺腰的动作越来越大，媚眼如丝的Omega被肏得口水直流身下还配合着Alpha摆动。

“啊嗯~要死了嗯~嗯啊`”

李帝努两只大掌狠狠得掐住黄仁俊弹性十足的臀肉，甚至把Omega的下身提得离开了床，猛力地肏着，粗壮的肉棒全进全出，噗嗤噗嗤。

李帝努想就这样冲进Omega的生殖腔，不管发情期就先行标记他的生殖腔，但想想醒来后Omega闹脾气又要不理他，还是打算换个法子 。

“仁俊~”

“嗯啊~好深啊~Jeno~恩啊~太快了嗯~”

“仁俊，喜欢吗？”

“啊啊啊啊~嗯啊~喜、喜欢嗯~”

“仁俊啊~仁俊发情期就要来了对吧？”

Omega又闭上了嘴沉浸在性欲里，李帝努换了姿势，猛地抽出，把黄仁俊修长的双腿掰开，压到Omega的胸口，又没得Omega惊呼出声，肉棒又猛地插了进去，插得更深，不断顶弄生殖腔口，拼命操弄，肏得黄仁俊哭了出来，练了芭蕾的Omega身体比以前更加柔软，什么姿势都能肏，李帝努不介意今晚把各种姿势都尝试一遍。

“仁俊，发情期什么时候？”

黄仁俊这会儿又痛又爽，李帝努狰狞的肉棒就像钉在了他的小穴里，在里面胡作非为，用力插弄，好像要把他弄坏。

“呜呜呜~嗯啊~啊啊啊啊~”

“下礼拜？下个月？”

英俊的相貌此时也因为欲望脸上冒出了汗珠，顺着雕刻的脸庞滴落在黄仁俊的嘴上，Omega无意识得把李帝努的汗水舔进了嘴里，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟的更加甜腻。

Alpha没有停下，肏得又快又狠，好像要把两个球也塞进来，黄仁俊实在受不住了，呜咽道：“嗯啊~啊啊啊~10月、嗯~10月3日嗯啊~啊啊啊~”

“仁俊好乖，以后也这样奖励你好不好？”

Alpha终于得到自己要的答案，低下头，用力在Omega的腺体咬下去，将自己的霸道的信息素灌入其中和Omega的水仙香互相糅杂，肉棒狠狠捅进黄仁俊的小穴深处，抵着生殖腔，射出一波又一波的炽热精液，射得黄仁俊双腿抽搐。

黄仁俊不知道李帝努射了几回，反正他这会儿已经合不拢腿，肚子甚至都鼓了起来，里面装的全是李帝努的精液，Alpha不想把他留给他的东西清洗掉，射了那么多的肉棒还没有疲软，就这样又捅进他的被肏得红肿的小穴，身子压着他，哄着他入睡。

虽然这样的姿势让黄仁俊喘不过气，但他也习惯了李帝努的重量，浑身粘嗒嗒得迷迷糊糊的睡过去，全然忘记了自己刚才回答了李帝努什么。

李帝努在床上一向霸道，黄仁俊一贯拿他没辙，和黄仁俊躺在同一张床上的李帝努不是萨摩耶，是恶犬，拼了命都要把黄仁俊吞噬入口。

但在床下，李帝努还都挺顺着黄仁俊的，甚至够得上温柔。但这种宠李帝努一直把控得很好，不会让Omega得寸进尺在他这里瞎闹，也不会让Omega觉得腻烦，和其他三个Alpha不一样。

李马克老管着黄仁俊，把人当作自己的专属一样管着。没标记前，Omega把这当作负责任的大哥对弟弟的关爱，标记后黄仁俊就对这种管教感到各种不耐烦；

罗渽民是各种和Omega对着干，把人气炸毛了再去安抚，别人不懂这个Alpha玩什么把戏，但李帝努知道，罗渽民若不是用这种法子在黄仁俊面前刷点存在感，分享Omega也就没他什么事了；

李楷灿呢，这人自认是Omega的搜美，在黄仁俊的事情就没有“原则”两字，陪着黄仁俊各种折腾，还一副“怎么玩都行最后还不是老子的”模样好几次惹得另外三个A堵着他就是打。

李帝努和他们三个不一样。

如果有比赛是比谁最了解黄仁俊的话，李帝努就是当仁不让的第一名。

在所有人都没有注意到这个瘦瘦小小不起眼的练习生的时候，李帝努已经克制不住自己时时刻刻去观察他。

李帝努一直觉得黄仁俊像小孩子，性格小孩子，口味也小孩子。辣的咸的都吃，但最爱的还是甜的，炼乳拌饭都能连吃好几天，如果不是他管着他不让他多吃甜的，Omega能顿顿灌炼乳。

容易生气，但是也容易哄，顺着他来立马对你眉开眼笑，就像他亲戚家的一个小侄女，不给糖就捣乱，给糖吃就乖乖躺你怀里亲亲。

他也见证了黄仁俊太多凄惨的时刻。

刚来sm的朝鲜族小男孩，本应该被照顾放到天朝练习生的圈子里却最后被安排进了全韩国人的宿舍，既没有被天朝的练习生纳入交际圈，也不被南韩的练习生所接纳，一个人吃饭，一个人练习，屡见不鲜的关厕所倒脏水，好不容易被打扫员工放出来还要被老师各种怒骂，最后留下了打扫卫生的肯定只有他。

每一次，李帝努都假装有别的事情拒绝罗渽民等人的邀请去买他最喜欢的高达，反而跑下楼买了茉莉茶，从A班跑到D班，把饮料放在往常的位置，敲了敲门就一溜烟跑开，然后再躲在某个角落看人把茉莉茶收了才翘起嘴角回宿舍。

“如果能给他一点温暖就好了。”

被罗渽民发现的时候，李帝努张口就是这句话。但从小就是运动竞技圈子混着的竹马不这样想：“拜托！他是我们对手欸！你应该巴不得他早点回他国家才对吧？”

不善言辞的小李帝努那天没有说过他的竹马，也没有把竹马的那句“下个月的月末考核很重要你可别被这种杂事干扰了”叮咛放在心上，仍旧一日复一日地送着同一种口味的饮料，他看着一直把自己隐藏在人群中的小人儿愈发明朗，身边莫名窜出来他熟悉的身影，脸上越来越多的挂着笑容。

李帝努是愤怒的，他怒气冲冲去找人算账，又忙不迭跑去汉江边找那个傻兮兮等着不会来赴约的人的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊精心打扮了一番，不知道是不是自己琢磨的还弄了个发型，为了好看穿了很单薄的衣服，站在汉江边被冷冽的风吹紫了脸，双臂抱着取暖，怀间还夹着两瓶茉莉茶。李帝努就在一边的灌木丛里陪着黄仁俊从黄昏等到夜间繁星点点。

还没有发育的小屁孩哭起来一点都不好看，但是李帝努就是好心疼，他想冲出来抱抱他，想替他擦眼泪，但又觉得自己这个“陌生人”没有资格，他手足无措，他打电话给金道英，他想起来道英哥和一个天朝的练习生玩的很近，他想找人帮忙，找人来帮帮黄仁俊。

日后的某一天，知道所有真相的金道英问他后悔吗？

还未成年的李帝努摇头，没什么好后悔的，那一晚董思成的出现要比他或者其他任何人都来得重要的多。

不止不后悔，李帝努甚至很多次都在庆幸，幸好那天把董思成叫来了，韩语说得切切诺诺的天朝哥哥操着一口流利的中国话给了黄仁俊一个大大久久的拥抱，并且在很久以后的每一天都陪伴着黄仁俊。

这个拥抱一定很温暖，虽然让黄仁俊哭得更加凶狠，但不再像先前那样被全世界抛弃了的孤独与悲伤，而是走丢了很久的小孩终于回到家的怀抱那样，哭得那么用力。

真好，这下仁俊也有哥哥疼他了。

李帝努是温柔的，这点黄仁俊比任何人都清楚，被外界评价“欧洲人”、“冷漠”、“距离感”的Alpha在他面前永远是笑弯着眼。

黄仁俊也不知道自己潜意识里对李帝努的依赖来自哪里，但他的确很喜欢黏着李帝努。他喜欢逛街，李楷灿、罗渽民都乐意陪他，但他就是盯着玩游戏的李帝努发脾气。有时候刚被李帝努肏完他甚至会拒绝第一个临时标记他的李马克。

Omega的确注意到这些细节，但一心只想着好好守住自己的第一次发情期的黄仁俊压根没有往深处想。

这事要是被钱锟知道了，焦虑的天朝大哥肯定得揪着黄仁俊的耳朵教训。

“碰到百分之百契合的Alpha还敢朝三暮四？？你不知道被契合对象完全标记后的后果吗？！”

****************************************

“哥！”

“啊、winwin呐！回来了吗？”

站在走廊里的男子，年约二十三、四岁上下，身材有些许消瘦，但身姿挺拔，宽肩窄腰长腿，背着一个装下电脑的黑色双肩包，手上还拎着好几袋外卖。

男子随意惯了，没有活动的时候头发一概不打理，随意套了件浅灰色带帽卫衣，盖住杂乱的发型，被帽子压住的碎刘海遮挡住一双细长的明眸，显得些许清冷。鼻梁高挺，厚薄适中的唇不似刚才那般抿成一条直线，而是扬起笑容，清朗干净，将飞奔过来的董思成拥入怀。

不是传统的帅哥长相，也不是SM一贯喜欢的门面类型，但是董思成喜欢。

“嗯嗯！哥哥！我昨晚就到啦！还去你们宿舍了，但是悠太哥说你们都回家休息啦，我想着今天来公司说不定能碰到你呢！嘿嘿~”

董思成老远就看见了心心念念好久的人，大吼一声把人喊住，见人停下脚步，立马拔腿跑过来，就怕人给跑了。

“Kun还说你变得越来越A了，怎么我看见的还是我们小O昀呐~”男子眼底尽是笑意，任由Omega双手抱着他的腰，小无赖似的窝在他怀里撒娇。

就在两个人抱着诉说思念之际，一道清冷的男声陡然插进董思成：“昀昀是来看哥的吗？”

韩国的9月已经有了些许凉意，但李泰容还是穿着简单的黑T，被汗水打湿的发缕贴着精致的面庞，告诉着两人这人前一秒还在练习室里奋斗。

话里带着笑声，但在场的却没有听出任何笑意。

董思成有些失神地松开抱着男子腰身的手，木木地看着李泰容走近他，把他拉到自己身边。

“昀昀是来看哥的吧？”

李泰容没有贴隔离贴，肆意地散发着自身霸道的信息素，浓郁的金桂香这会儿缠绕董思成全身，让Omega再次想起被强行标记的那天。

董思成怯怯的回了句是的，眼睛四处乱瞟，想着有没有人能带着他离开。

可惜了，唯一能和李泰容抗衡的中本悠太先前被董思成叮咛着不准跟过来，金道英全然没有刚才的神色，木着一张脸，也不知道是看不见还是故意不去看董思成抛来的眼神。

李泰容身后陆续走来SuperM的成员，总算看到一个救星，董思成热切地挥着手招呼着黄旭熙，这模样不知情的还以为董思成是黄旭熙的Omega呢。

“旭熙！！”

“Oh！我的小甜心~”

黄旭熙嘴上没把，但队内成员也都晓得这人没坏心，开朗热情的Alpha向来都是给成员们的开心果，特别对于董思成和钱锟来说，更是贴心的弟弟，无论是在国内帮他们拒绝一些Alpha的骚扰，还在韩国保护他们。

黄旭熙这正要跑上前给董思成一个火热的拥抱，就被李马克掐住了衣领，四肢不停向前摆动，但没有挪动一步，倒是让边上几个superM的哥哥们笑得嘴角裂开。

“Hey！Mark！”

今个儿黄仁俊没来练习室陪他，Alpha一早开始就是低气压，压着帽檐，看不到他的神情，压低了声线警告黄旭熙：“我话说在前头，泰容哥最起码有一个多月没抱winwin哥了，你今天要是把人带走了，10月一整个月我们都是在美国的，你有那个心理准备吗？”

有被李泰容折磨死的心理准备吗？

别说，还真没有。

这可尴尬了，黄旭熙嘴角都僵了，看了看董思成求救的目光，又瞟到董思成旁边挽起手臂看玩笑一样看着他的李泰容，黄旭熙这是走过去不是，离开也不是。

僵局是边伯贤打破的，聪明机智的superM队长老早在组队前夕就通过经纪人了解了几位成员的情况，对这些人的事情多少都知道了，叹了一口气，拍了拍手掌宣布今天就练习到这儿解散吧。

回家各找各Omega吧


End file.
